User blog:Martyna Lwica Gaming/How To Train Your HAPPY DRAGON FRIENDS
Hello everyone! =D At first this is my first blog on this wiki. And this blog is about my crossover HTF AU between Happy Tree Friends and How To Train Your Dragon. I love HTTYD. This is my favourite movie and FANDOM! <3 About AU In this AU HTF characters and OCs was a dragons in different species from HTTYD. And they clothes changes to the saddles. Actually tomorrow I'll add the photos to the canon characters and my OCs! Plot Roarie was isn't a dragon at her first time. She has still her normal form. She was travelled to the island named Berg and she was meet so many dragons. At her first time dragons doesn't liked her but after that when Roarie saved Giggles, Petunia and Flaky, dragons trusts Roarie and they are friends. Some day Roarie has wished to be a dragon like her other friends. At the next day at Berk some island has set in fire. Roarie with Blacky was flew to the island to quench the fire with Russel but by mistake Roarie has fell into the fire and dies. After she died at her lion body, she reborn as a Light Fury. At backs to her friends. Actually the characters spends many adventures as a dragons on a Berg. Episodes Season 1 Characters Canon Giggles Giggles is a Light Fury in this AU, because she's so adorable and cute like a Light Fury. She has a pink skin and a red bow on her head and she doesn't wears saddle because she doesn't wear clothes. She has a creamy-pink ears, wings and tail end inside. Cuddles cuddles is a Night Fury, because I ship Giggles x Cuddles. He has a yellow skin and creamy-yellow ears and wings inside. He has a fake pink "tail wings" instand of shoes. and he can fly. Toothy Toothy is a Gronckle with a purple skin and a two long fangs. Handy Handy is a Gronckle with orange skin and viking helm on his head. He has amputated wings, because he lost his wings and that's why he can't fly. Petunia Petunia is a Scuttleclaw with blue skin and a light-blue stomach, neck, mouth inside, wings patterns and spikes. She has a pink flower on her head. Flaky Flaky is a Deadly Nadder with red skin, creamy-orange stomach, neck and mouth inside. She has a dark-red stripes with a white flake-like dandruff. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy is a Night Fury with a green skin. He wears a saddle with moro. Nutty Nutty is a Terrible Terror with a green skin and creamy-green stomach, neck and mouth inside. His horns and spikes is dirty-green. He has a glass eye and candies on his body like in original version. Sniffles Sniffles is a Whispering Death with light blue skin and glasses. His spikes is lighter blue. Pop & Cub Pop and Cub is a Night Furies with a light sandy brown skin. Pop wears red saddle, but Cub wears a viking helm. Disco Bear Disco Bear is a golden Hobble Grunt with a yellow saddle and an orange wings inside and "range" on his head and tail. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty is a Hideous Zippleback. They have a medium sea green skin, pale green under necks, mouths, stomach and tails. They spikes and horns is dark green. Shifty wears viking helm. The Mole Mole is a Hobble Grunt with a purple skin. He wears a black saddle and black bandama on his eyes. Russel Russel is a Scauldron with a rainshower skin and aquamarine tail end and wings. He has a metal dentures without his back legs. He heads a viking helm and saddle with a white and red stripes. Also he wear a black eyepatch on his eye. Lammy & Mr. Pickles Lammy is a Woolly Howl with a orchid skin and white spikes on her back and head. She has also white tail "wings". She also wears a purple bow. Mr. Pickles is a fish with a black viking helm and a moustache. Mime Mime is a Monstrous Nightmare with a dark violet skin and thistle spikes and horns. He has white neck, belly and under mouth. He wears saddle with dark purple and white stripes. Lumpy Lumpy is a Monstrous Nightmare with a light sky blue skin and canary spikes. Splendid Splendid is a Night Fury with a turquoise skin, light dodger blue tail "wings" and light powder blue wings. He wears a red mask. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot is an Exotic Whispering Death with a lime skin and dark goldenrod spikes. He has been frozen in a block of ice. OCs My characters Roarie Roarie is a golden Light Fury. At her first life she still have her normal body. Blacky Blacky is a Night Fury with a black skin and red painted striped. He has grey saddle with white fur under this. Raushelle Raushelle is a pink Scuttleclaw with a pink skin and a light pink stomach, neck, under mouth, spikes and wings patterns. Other users' OCs (this is your ideas to characters as a dragons) Gallery Characters Canon Category:Blog posts